911researchfandomcom-20200215-history
Nabil al-Marabh
*Nabil al-Marabh, number 27 on the FBI’s list of wanted terrorists, was arrested by federal agents in Detroit shortly after 9/11; *It was reported that he “intended to martyr himself in an attack against the United States.”; *al-Marabh worked at World Muslim Leagues Pakistan office. World Muslim League operates WAMY; *In 1994, in Kunduz, North Afghanistan, Nabil al- Marabh got acquainted with Hassan Almrei who, in 1999, immigrated to Toronto Canada; *In the mid 90s’ Nabil Al-Marabh moved to Toronto, Canada where he lived with his uncle Ahmed Shehab who owned in Toronto a copy store; *On June 27th, 2001 Al-Marabh was arrested by United States officials at the Canadian border.  He was caught trying to enter America, hiding in the back of a trailer, carrying false papers;   *However on July 10th, 2001 the Canadian courts release Al-Marabh back onto the streets of Canada; *Nabil al-Marabh is free again. He’s free despite telling a Jordanian informant he planned to die a martyr by driving a gasoline truck into a New York City tunnel, turning it sideways, opening its fuel valves and having an al-Qaida operative shoot a flare to ignite a massive explosion. Free despite telling the FBI he had trained on rifles and rocket propelled grenades at militant camps in Afghanistan and after admitting he sent money to a former roommate convicted of trying to blow up a hotel in Jordan. Free despite efforts by prosecutors in Detroit and Chicago to indict him on charges that could have kept him in prison for years. Those indictments were rejected by the Justice Department in the name of protecting intelligence. Even two judges openly questioned al-Marabh’s terror ties; *The Bush administration in January deported al-Marabh to Syria — his home and a country the U.S. government long has regarded as a sponsor of terrorism; *Al-Marabh “intended to martyr himself in an attack against the United States,” an FBI agent wrote in December 2002; *One FBI report summarized a high-level debriefing of a Jordanian informant named Ahmed Y. Ashwas that was conducted personally by the U.S. attorney in Chicago. The informant claimed al-Marabh told him of specific terrorist plans during their time in prison while al-Marabh was serving an eight-month sentence for entering the United States illegally. *The same U.S. attorney in Chicago at one point even drafted an indictment against al-Marabh; *The Justice Department assured Judge Richard Arcara that al-Marabh did not have terrorist ties; *A second judge who ultimately ordered al-Marabh’s deportation sided with FBI agents, federal prosecutors and Customs Service agents in the field who believed al-Marabh was tied to terrorism. “The court finds applicant does present a danger to national security,” U.S. Immigration Judge Robert D. Newberry ruled, concluding al-Marabh was “credibly linked to elements of terrorism” and had a “propensity to lie.”; *FBI and Customs agents gathered evidence al-Marabh had trained in Afghanistan's militant camps; *Almarabh, who used to drive a cab in Boston, was a close friend of another former Boston taxi driver who has been identified by U.S. and Jordanian authorities as a bin Laden operative. That man, Raed Hijazi, has been convicted in Jordan of participating in an aborted plot to blow up ritzy hotels and Jordanian tourist sites where Americans and Israelis were expected to congregate during millennium celebrations on Jan. 1, 2000; *Over the past 18 months, U.S. Customs Service agents looking into bin Laden's money trail established that Almarabh and Hijazi had engaged in financial deals with Ahmed Alghamdi and Satam Al Suqami; *An FBI document circulated among law enforcement agencies last week noted that Hijazi, who is in a Jordanian jail, had shared a telephone number with another hijacker, Hamza Alghamdi. The document also said Hijazi was an "associate" of Almarabh; *These various connections not only suggest that investigators are probing ties between bin Laden and the hijackers, but also that federal authorities knew about some of those associations long before the bombings; *Almarabh was convicted of assault and battery with a knife during an argument with a roommate in Boston. He failed to appear to begin serving his sentence; *In the few months that I worked with him, he did not give any outward appearance of being upset with the American people," said Robert F. Menton, who acted as Almarabh's court-appointed attorney in the Boston assault case. "His appearance was not menacing."; *Almarabh appears to have moved every few months or continually changed his residence on official documents – at one point listing an address in Dearborn, Mich., that is a truck stop; *He repeatedly claimed to Michigan state officials that he had lost his driver's permit and secured temporary driver's licenses without photographs; *One fact that has caught officials' attention is that in September 2000, he received a Michigan chauffeur's license that allowed him to haul hazardous materials. Category:All Category:Characters